The present invention relates to a multi point sensor and particularly a multi point sensor for sensing ultrasound energy, liquid velocity or the presence or absence of bubbles in a liquid.
Thermocouples have long been available for monitoring temperature values. The concept however of using thermocouple arrays to measure real time ultrasound intensity profiles (and hence ultrasound output) from an ultrasound transducer is not comprehended in the art. Further the measurement of liquid velocity profiles in a conduit utilizing these arrays is not known.